Spirit
by 80person27
Summary: Every year Yamamoto Takeshi goes to his friend's grave. He gets a shock when one year he ends up finding a little boy there in the middle of the night as well. Kinda between fluff and shounen Ai I guess you could say
1. Chapter 1

**I probably shouldn't make another one for the fact I have two other ones going on and it takes awhile for me to update, but oh well. This is an AU so there's no mafia. I decided to write this when I saw an amv with the song King by Lauren Aquilina. The song is amazing and so is the artist. I've listened to more of her songs and I like them all. Now I think I should start this, so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR

**WARNING: **lots of line breaks

**Chapter 1: **The Mask

_"Takeshi, I can see it! Hurry up!" A small brunet exclaimed happily as he ran towards a shrine._

_"Okay! I'll be right there!" A raven haired boy said as he ran to catch up with his friend._

_"Those two have so much energy." A blond haired man said as he walked with three other adults._

_"Be careful you two!" A raven haired woman called out to the two boys._

_"We will!" The two called back._

_"They'll be fine, just calm down, Umi." Another black haired male said, looking at his wife._

_"Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Look, Takeshi got me this!" The small brunet said, looking up at his brown haired mother. He was holding up a lion mask._

_"Really? How nice of him. Did you thank him?" She asked, looking at her son._

_"Uh huh!"_

_"I could have boughten it for him. You didn't have to use your money, Takeshi." The blond man from before said._

_"It's fine. There was a vendor who was selling masks and he looked like he really wanted it. It didn't coast much so I decided to buy it." The other kid said._

_"Takeshi is the best!" The brunet said as he ran up and hugged his friend._

_"So cute!" The two mothers squealed at the same time._

_"I'm glad that when our baby is born he gonna have a great aniki and a great friend." The blond man said._

_"I know. It's reassuring to know that Tsu-kun is excited to have a sibling." The brunette said with a smile as the two friends ran ahead again._

_"I'll get there first!" The brunet said as he ran towards the shrine._

_"Be carful when you're crossing the road!" Umi called out again. All the adults heard a loud honk and turned to see a truck going down the road. They looked towards their sons and saw that Tsuna was picking up his mask that had apparently fallen in the middle of the road. They all went wide eyed._

_"TSUNA!" Takeshi looked back to see their dad's running towards them. He also heard the honk and turned just in time to see his best friend get hit by the speeding truck._

"TSUNA!" A raven haired teen shot out of his bed with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face. He looked around and saw that he was in his room filled with different baseball stuff, a coffe table and a tv. "...It was just a dream." He said as he wiped away the tears.

"Takeshi, breakfast is ready." An older looking version of the boy walked in the room and saw the state his son was in. "Did you have that dream again?" He got a nod. "It's about that time of the year again. Do you want to skip school?"

"No. It's fine." The teen said as he got out of his bed. "I'm gonna take a shower then I'll be right down."

"Okay. If you say so. Try to hurry up or the food is going to get cold." The older man said as he walked out.

* * *

'Tomorrow is the day. Thankfully it's a Saturday so I won't have school.' The same teen as before thought as he sat at his desk at school.

"Yamamoto-kun." The boy looked up to see his friends standing next to his desk. "We wanted to know if you wanted to hang out tomorrow." The school's idiot, Sasagawa Kyoko, asked.

"Ah. Sorry, but I'm going to be busy tomorrow." Yamamoto said with an apologetic smile.

"Oh. Okay."

"Maybe some other time?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Kyoko said.

"Thanks. I'll be going then." Yamamoto got up and head for the door with his school bag in hand.

"He's always like that around this time of the year. I wonder why." Kyoko said out loud.

"What has happened around this time of year before?" Their other friend, Chrome asked.

"Hm...I can't really think of anything. What about you, Gokudera-kun?" The brunette asked, looking at their silver haired friend.

"Tsk. I don't know. I've only recently came here you know." He said with a scowl.

"Where are those herbivores?" The three turned to the door to see the disciplinary committee's leader, Hibari Kyoya. He saw the three and looked straight at them. "Follow me." The three looked at each other and shrugged. They did as they were told and followed the deadly man. After a walking down some halls he stopped. "We've arrived." He went in and so did they. They looked around and saw that they were in his 'office'.

"Um...Hibari-san. Why did you want us?" Kyoko asked. He just ignored her and got something from one of the shelves. He walked towards the coffe table on the middle of the room and out it down, the three looked down and saw that it was a newspaper.

"'Child killed by speeding truck driver.' Why are you showing us this?" Kyoko asked.

"Look at the date. You wanted to know why the herbivore acts like that around this time right?" Hibari said as he looked out the window, ready to see if he had to bite anyone to death. He heard two gasps from the girls and know that they saw the date the incident had happened was only a few years ago.

"So that means the kid that got killed was connected to Yamamoto-kun somehow." Kyoko said. "So he's probably going to go by the child's grave tomorrow, so that's why he didn't want to hang out."

"Poor guy." Chrome said silently.

* * *

****

"Here it is." Yamamoto said as he got something from under his bed. He looked at it and sighed. "It's been nine years since it happened." He said as he looked at the broken bottom part of a mask. "After tomorrow I'll do it." He said as he got into his bed and just looked at the mask. After a few minutes he had fallen asleep.

"Takeshi, dinner is-" Tsuyoshi walked into his son's room and saw him laying on his bed while keeping the broken mask to his chest. The older man shook his head with a sigh and went over and covered his son in his blanket. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" He said with a soft smile as he left the room. "Goodnight, Takeshi."

* * *

****

"Hm~~ What time is it?" Yamamoto asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock. "12:30. I guess it'll be hard for me to sleep now that I'm awake. I guess I'll go now then." He said as he got up from his bed and put his shoes on. He walked downstairs, trying not to wake his dad up, and went to the door with the mask in his hand. When he got to the door he saw a coat and a scarf hanging by the door with a note. He got the note and read it.

_Try not to catch a cold and be safe_

"Hehehe. Thanks Oyaji." He said as he put the coat and scarf on and out the note and mask in his pocket. He worked out the door and started to walk away from the house.

* * *

****

"Man it's cold." Yamamoto said as he reached the top of Namimori Shrine. He looked around and and started to head for the trees. After walking through them for a little bit he saw a small grave marker and stood in front of it. "Hey, Tsuna." He out the broken mask in front of it and sat down behind it, not noticing that something was missing. "Been awhile huh? Yesterday I was invited to hang out with my friends again. I told them I couldn't because I had to be here with you. You would really like them, they're nice. Oh yeah. Your family is doing fine. Natsu is growing up great and he's really smart. He skipped a grade and he's always asking about what his nii-chan was like. It's like having you here, but...it's also different."

That's when there was some rustling in the bushes and Yamamoto quickly turned to see what it was. He got up and looked over to see a little boy hiding behind one of the trees. He was about to walk over to the boy, but stopped when he noticed what the boy had on the top part of his face. It was a broken, top half of a lion mask. He looked at the grave marker and saw that it was the same part as he had out on the marker the day his friend had died.

"Hello. Did you get that mask from here?" Yamamoto asked calmly, trying not to scare the kid. As an answer, the boy just nodded his head. "What's your name? Why are you out here alone?" The kid just stood there. "Can you talk?" The kid nodded his head. "Is it that you don't want to talk?" The kid nodded again. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Since you don't feel like talking, would you mind if I made a name for you?" The kid shook his head. Yamamoto got a look that showed he was thinking. "Do you like that mask?" The kid nodded his head. "Well, it use to belong to a friend of mine, but I guess you if you want it, then you can have it. You have to promise me that you'll take care of it though, it's very special to me. Okay?" The kid nodded his head multiple times. "Haha! Great. Thanks. Now why don't I call you...Shishi. It's mean 'Lion' since you like that mask so much. Is that okay?" The kid nodded his head and Yamamoto could see him smile through the darkness of the woods.

The next couple of hours was spent with Yamamoto talking to the kid and telling him about himself. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was. He got up to go, but saw that Shishi was waving to him and calling him over. He walked closer until the kid motioned for him to stop.

"Shishi...like...Takeshi..." The kid said shyly. Yamamoto could see his cheeks go red from the broken part. "Takeshi...be...back...?" Hearing this, Yamamoto gave a soft smile.

"Yeah. Takeshi will be back later today. Also, Takeshi likes Shishi too." He started to walk away with a smile on his face. "I'll see you you later, bye Shishi!" He called out.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Sorry if it's bad and short, and I can't say for sure how long the other chapters will be. This just came up on the spot and I didn't give much thought as to what I would out in it, so again, sorry. Anyways, for those of you who will actually continue reading this, I hope you enjoy the rest of this and until whenever, sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM ****_SO _****SORRY FOR NOT EVEN TOUCHING THIS FOR 2 MONTHS! Well here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it along with 8027 day!**

**Diclaimer: **Don't own it

**Chapter 2: **Gifts

"Should I tell the others about Shishi?" Yamamoto wondered as he walked down the street. After going home, getting more sleep, waking up and eating, Yamamoto decided to head over to his decreased friend's house.

"Yamamoto-san." The baseball play turned to see his friends walking up to him.

"Oh. Hey guys. What's up?" He asked. They stopped in front of him and looked either confused or just slightly uncomfortable.

"What's with the change of attitude?" Gokudera asked, being the confused one.

"Nothing. I'm just in a happier mood." Yamamoto thought. His thought traveled back to Shishi and he got a smile on his face.

"Stop with that stupid smile, baseball idiot. You look weird like that." The silver haired boy said.

"Yamamoto-kun, Hibari-san told us what happened...We're sorry." Kyoko said, looking down.

"There's no reason to be sorry. You guys didn't do anything wrong. But thanks for the concern." Yamamoto said, smile growing. "I was just gonna go to his...I guess old house. Our families were, and still are, great friends." The baseball player said, not sure how to put it. "Do you guys wanna come?" They all had unsure looks.

"But they don't know us. Won't it seem weird to them?" Kyoko asked.

"Hahaha! Not at all! They're all great people. I'm sure they'll like you." They still didn't look convinced. Deciding that his talking wasn't helping, he grabbed Kyoko and Gokudera by their wrists and started to pull them. Chrome just started walking with them.

"Oi! Let go, baseball idiot!"

"Yamamoto-kun, stop!"

"Nope. I want you guys to meet that and that's that!" Yamamoto said with a laugh as Kyoko sighed and Gokudera started yelling.

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea." Kyoko said as the four of them stood in front of a door. "I mean what if-" She was cut off when the door opened to show a woman with brown hair looking at them.

"Ah! Takeshi-kun. Welcome. Are these your friends?" The woman asked with a sweet smile.

"Hai! This is Sasagawa Kyoko, Chrome Dokuro and Gokudera Hayato." He said, pointing to each of them.

"Hi."

"Hello." Gokudera just gave a grunt.

"Well why don't you all come in? I'm sure Tsu-kun would be happy to see you again." She said as they walked inside and took their shoes off.

"Takeshi-nii!" Something came flying towards the boy and, out of reflex, he was able to catch the other body. The other three looked and saw that the other body was a boy looking around seven years old with a head of blond hair. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hahaha! Me too! Wow, you've grown so much since I've last seen you!" Yamamoto said in his usual happy tone and he fixed his position so he was now carrying the boy in his arm. The little boy gave out a giggle.

"That was only last week." The boy said. Now they could see that the boy had brown eyes to match his hair. (Just picture a mini Giotto, but with brown eyes)

"Was it?" The other three just watched in amazement.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" The brunette said. They all headed to the living room and sat down. Chrome and Kyoko sat on the couch, Gokudera sat on one of the chairs and Yamamoto settled on the floor and put the kid down. "I'll go make some tea."

"Takeshi-nii, are these your fiends?" The kid asked, looking at them.

"Hai. Why don't you introduce yourself to them." Yamamoto said, ruffling his hair.

"Okay!" He turned his attention to the others. "Hi! My name is Sawada Natsu! It's nice to meet Takeshi-nii's friends!" The now named Natsu said with a big smile and a wave.

"Hi there, Natsu-kun. My name is Sasagawa Kyoko. It's nice to meet you too." The brunette said with her own smile.

"Hello. My name is Chrome Dokuro." The violet haired girl said.

"Gokudera Hayato." The other make said, looking bored.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself as well." They all turned to see the woman. "My name is Sawada Nana. A pleasure to meet you. My husband is at work right now, but should be back later." She gave Yamamoto a quickly glance to clarify what she meant.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Yamamoto stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and pull something out. Nana gasped as she saw what it was.

"Takeshi-kun, that's..."

"Natsu, I want to give this to you." Yamamoto said as he held out half of a lion mask.

"What is it?" Natsu asked as he took it from the other's hand. He was never one to decline something from his surrogate (?) big brother.

"It's a memento of your nii-chan. I bought this mask for him years ago, but I only have this half of it. I thought it was finally time that I give it too you." Yamamoto said. Natsu looked down at the mask with tears welling up in his eyes. The next thing the teen knew he was tackled into a big hug. He got a small smile on his face and returned the hug. The others saw this and also got a smile.

* * *

After spending some more time at the Sawada residence, Natsu's dad showed up and the three girls became great friends. Yamamoto decided that he would go see Shishi and that he would meet up with the others when they got to the shrine.

'I can't wait to see Shishi again. I can tell him about today. Maybe he'll talk more now and be more open.' Yamamoto thought as he went past the shrine and into the woods. He walked until he was at the gravestone. "Shishi! It's me, Takeshi!" He heard a rustling in the bushes and turned to see a familiar brunet standing there, behind the tree. "Hey there."

"...Hello..."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there ya people go! I hope ya likes this chapter! If not then I shall go back into my little closet and cry until I have the nerve to actually out up another chapter! Anyways. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up so please don't hate me for that. Well, until whenever (hopefully soon), sayonara!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Urg. I feel like crap for not updating this or my other two stories. Sorry about that. Also sorry for it being short. Let's just get on with this.**

**Disclaimer: don't own KHR**

**Chapter 3: **Another Friend

'I wonder if he'll be there if I go again today. He usually is. I guess it wouldn't hurt to see.' Yamamoto thought as he looked out the window of his class.

"Class is starting. Today we have a new student joining our class. Everyone, please welcome Enma Kozato." The sound of his teacher snapped Yamamoto out of his thoughts and he looked to the front to see a boy with red hair and eyes looking at the ground. "There's an open seat next to Yamamoto, you can sit there. Yamamoto, please raise your hand." Doing as he was told the baseball player raised his hand and the new boy walked over to the empty seat.

"Hi. My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. It's nice to meet you." Enma didn't say anything or even give a hint as to noticing the other. Yamamoto didn't seem saddened or mad about this and just went back to his thoughts. 'Hm. He's kinda reminds me of Shishi, only less talkative...If that's even possible.'

* * *

"That new kid is too quiet and doesn't even try to talk to anybody. What's his problem." Gokudera fumed as he, Yamamoto and the two girls walked towards the front gate.

"He's probably just shy. He's new to the school so he doesn't really know anyone. I'm sure he'll warm up to the place." Kyoko said with a smile. They all heard some yelling at looked ahead to see a gray haired guy wearing the school uniform and waving at them. "Well we have to go. Chrome-chan is coming with me since her brother is off doing something with Hibari-san. (1) We'll see you around."

"I'm leaving too. My sister is suppose to be coming here and I don't want to see her." The silver haired boy said as he left.

'Well looks like I'll take a short trip to the shrine.' Yamamoto thought, not noticing the pair of eyes watching him.

* * *

"Shishi! You there!? I came over to see if you wanted to talk!" Yamamoto called out as he stood in front of the grave marker. 'Huh. I wasn't too sure, but maybe he just comes out at night.' That's when he heard some rustling in the bushes and and quickly turned only to find a familiar redhead fall to the ground. "Kozato?"

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Maybe I shouldn't have gone that way." Enma rubbed his head as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Yamamoto with his hand out. Gladly taking it, Enma got up and dusted himself off.

"What are you doing here? This isn't really a place most people go too." Yamamoto said, panicing a little.

"Oh. I came here to see Tsuna-kun's grave." Yamamoto went wide eyed at hearing this and was at a loss for words.

"How do you know Tsuna?" The baseball player asked.

"We met a long time ago. We were both five at the time and he played with me when no one else would." The smaller teen explained.

"Yup. That sounds just like him." Yamamoto got a smile on his face. "You sure do talk more when your out of school."

"Oh. Well I just don't like speaking when too many people are around." Enma said with some pink on his cheeks.

"So how _did _you get here? This isn't on the main path."

"Well, you see...I was on my way to the shrine when a dog started chasing me. After it stopped, I ended up sliding down a hill. I got up, but then a hoard of bees started chasing me until I fell down another hill and into the bushed I just came out of." To say Yamamoto was surprised was an under statement at the moment.

'Are most of those things even around this place?' The raven haired teen wondered.

"So is this a personal grave?" Going back to reality, Yamamoto nodded his head. That's when the both of them heard more rustling coming from the bushes and turned just in time to see Enma get tackled to the ground. The two looked to see Shishi hugging Enma.

"...Aka..." Enma got some pink on his cheeks while Yamamoto got a sour look on his face.

'How come Kozato get a hug?' Was the thought that passed through Yamamoto's mind. 'That's unfair!'

**_END CHAPTER_**

1 - 1869/6918 shippers that's for you

**Sorry if it sucked, but it's 2:30 am, I have school later and I'm already really tired. I don't know why, but I just decided to bring Enma in and thought it would be fun to have...Shishi automatically like him. I don't really have anything else to say expect that aka means red for those who didn't know. Until next time, sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**UPDATE FOR YOU ALL! Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own KHR

**Chapter 4: **News

"It looks like you and Kozato-kun are getting along." Kyoko said, looking at Yamamoto.

"Ha ha ha...Yeah." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and looked away. 'I still don't get why Shishi likes him more than me.'

"Ohayō, mina." They turned to see Enma standing there.

"Ohayō, Kozato-kun." Kyoko said with a smile.

"Hey, Kozato." Yamamoto said with some distain, although no one noticed.

"So, Yamamoto-san. Are you going back today?" The redhead asked, looking at the other.

"Yeah... Do you want to come?" Kyoko just looked confused at the conversation.

"Going where?" The brunette asked.

"Ah...Um... We were going to go to the shrine to see if people have started to set stuff up for next weeks festival." Yamamoto said with a small laugh.

"Oh! Can we come too!? I always love going to those festivals!" Kyoko said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Sure. That's fine with me." Enma just gave a confused look towards Yamamoto.

"Great! I'll go tell Chrome-chan!" The brunette said as she went to their other friend.

"Yamamoto-san, why did you tell her it was fine if they go? I don't think he'll show up if they come." Enma said, looking a little mad.

"Don't worry. They don't start setting stuff up until the weekend. They'll see that no one has started setting stuff up and leave." Yamamoto said with a smile. 'And hopefully take you with them.'

"I guess you're right..."

* * *

"Wow! They have started setting stuff up already! Takeshi-nii! Takeshi-nii! Look, look!" Natsu exclaimed happily as he looked at all the empty booths around them.

"Hai, hai. Just calm down. I can see them." Yamamoto said as he followed. Enma, Kyoko, Chrome, Hana, Kyoko's brother, Ryohei, and their other friend, Haru, walked along the path, also looking at the booths. "It's kinda odd that they have this stuff up though..." That's when he felt something and looked back to see Enma giving a small glare towards him.

"I can't wait until next week. This festival is always fun." Kyoko said as she looked around. Yamamoto walked up to one of the people that was setting stuff up.

"Excuse me." The guy turned around.

"Hai? What can I do for you?" The man said as the others walked up.

"I just wanted to know why you guys are setting stuff up earlier than usual. Usually people start to set up their stuff during the weekend." Yamamoto said. The guy just went wide eyed for a moment before getting a soft expression.

"So I take it you kids don't know." This got confused looks. "This is going to be the last festival at this shrine." They all went wide eyed. "Yeah. Apparently there's no one to take care of it, so it was sold off. This shrine and the forest around it are going to be destroyed for some major mall or something."

"That's terrible. How can they do that. Don't they know this is a precious place to lots of people?" Kyoko said with a sad look.

"They know. They just don't care. That's how those big companies are." The guy went to his stuff, pulled something out and handed it to Kyoko. "Knowing that. Everyone who's going to be here are trying to make it the biggest and best festival ever."

"Then can we help at all!? If it's going to be amazing, then we want to help!" Kyoko said, the others exclaimed their agreements.

"Sure. The more the merrier!"

"Hey guys, where's Kozato?" They all looked around and couldn't find the redhead anywhere.

"Takeshi-nii! I just say one of your friends run into the woods!" Natsu said as he ran up to them.

"Why would he go there?"

"I'll go get him. You guys can stay here and help out. I'll be back in a little bit." With that, Yamamoto went to get the other.

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Crappy place to stop, but oh well. I wanted to give you guys an update. Hope you all liked it. One last thing. I think I'm gonna end this in a couple of more chapter. It was never suppose to be more than a one-shot anyways. So until next time, sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back people! Are all of you ready for this!? I'm sorry for not updating crap for awhile, but now I'm going to update this! Two more chapters will be up later on, so look forward to that! So now I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: **Past

"Enma, wait!" Yamamoto finally caught up to the smaller boy and grabbed his wrist. Enma quickly turned around, pulled back his arm and gave a glare with some tears in his eyes.

"Leave me alone! First you bring all those people so now Shishi probably won't come out! Then this stuff happens!" Emma yelled loudly.

"Shishi isn't some kind of animal! He can come to us whenever he wants and how was I suppose to know that this whole area is going to be destroyed? You need to calm down and think this through." Yamamoto said, trying to calm the other down.

"No! He was the only person I had left! You have no idea what I've been through!" Enma's glare intensified as a complete look of hate came into his eyes. "I asked Tsuna-kun's mother what happened that day and she told me everything. It's your fault that he's dead. It's all your fau-" He was cut off by a slap to the face. The red haired boy looked shocked and put a hand to his own cheek.

"Do _not _talk as though you were there. You think you're the only one who's been through hardships? You're dead wrong. I'm not just talking about me either. All of our friends have been through something horrible in their lives, but we have all gotten over it." Yamamoto said in a cold tone. After a few seconds, he took a breath and got a softer expression on his face. "I'm sure Tsuna meant as much to you as he did to me, but both his family and I have learned to live with it. I think it's about time you did too." Enma looked down and didn't say anything for a while. He then looked up with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I said that. You're right on the fact I need to learn to live with it, but...I just can't..." Seeing the other with a sad look, Yamamoto let out a small sigh and sat down. He patted the spot on front of him and looked up at the other.

"Come on. Sit down and tell we what happened. I think since we've both calmed down, we can have an actual conversation and not a screaming contest." Nodding his head, Emma sat down. "Let's started off with this. How _did _you and Tsuna meet? We were friends since birth, but I don't remember meeting you."

"It was when he and his parents went on a trip to the city I lived in. I was being bullied by some upperclassmen when he showed up and defended me. Since we were both weak, we both ended up getting hurt." Yamamoto got a small smile at this while the other continued with the story as he plucked some grass. "When we got to our parents, they were so worried for us, but we told them we were okay. Their faces were kinda funny at the time..."

'Hm. That trait was always one of his best ones.' Yamamoto thought with a fond smile.

"We spend the while time he was there together. It was the most fun time I have ever had. After he left though..." The mood quickly changed to a sadder one. "When we got home from saying our goodbyes...The door was broken down and everything inside of our house was destroyed. We went inside to see what had happened, but when we got inside..." Some tears gathered in Enma's eyes while Yamamoto looked sympathetic. "We didn't know they were still in the house and when my Kaa-san went to look upstairs...We heard a gun shot and footsteps rushing downstairs. Tou-san told us to run, but he was shot...right in front of both of us." Yamamoto was about to stop him, but Enma continued on regardless. "We ran as fast as we could out of the house. They shot at us and I'm sure that one of the neighbors called the police, but by the time they got there..." A sob escaped the smaller one's mouth while Yamamoto got closer and wrapped his arms around the other. Enma held onto Yamamoto's shirt and let the tears fall. "I was her big brother! I couldn't even do anything to help her! I just ran away! I was suppose to protect her! I should have given my life instead of the the other around! I'm a scared loser!"

"No you're not. You did what you had to in order to survive. I'm sure that she wouldn't blame you for that. No one blames your for that. You were a little kid and they were armed." Enma continued to cry into the other's chest while Yamamoto held the red-head in his arms. After a while, Enma calmed down and the two separated from each other.

"I'm sorry about that...I just couldn't deal with it..." Yamamoto waved it off with a small smile.

"So when you found out that Tsuna died a few years later, you wanted to make sure of it, huh?" The taller one got a nod in return. "You must have been so lonely to be by yourself."

"Well I did meet some other people. They were kind and took me in for awhile." Enma said as he got a find smile himself. He then looked up at Yamamoto. "So...Can you tell me...How you were able to get through it?"

"Well...it took a lot of time and I just recently have gotten over it. I still feel sad when I think about it too much, but now I can smile when I need too." Yamamoto said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I could tell you. I'll send a quick text to tell the others that we'll meet up with them later." Enma nodded his head as Yamamoto sent the text. "Now, where to start..."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**Okay, I'm sorry that it was short again. Next chapter with be a while flashback chapter and will be up with the chapter after that. I hope you enjoy the rest of this and remember to R&amp;R. Until next time, bye-onara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the next chapter for you all. As said in the last one, this one is a flashback chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: **Comfort

_"I can't believe Takeshi-kun got in a fight. That's so unlike him."_

_"I know. Apparently the other kids were calling saying bad stuff about Tsuna and he didn't take that well."_

_"It's only natural that he wouldn't. He's been feeling depressed this past month."_

_'It was their fault. They shouldn't have said all that stuff. Those kids deserved it.' A six year old Takeshi thought as he laid on his bed with his arms over his eyes. 'They shouldn't have talked about Tsuna like that. He's dead and they talked about him like that...It's my fault..It's my fault Tsuna died and wasn't there to stop me...' The door to his room opened to show his mother's head. Opening the door more, Umi walked into the room, closed the door and sat next to her son._

_"Takeshi." The child didn't give an response and just continued to lay there. "I know you're still sad about this, we all are, but you need to stop blaming yourself for this. None of us blame you and you shouldn't blame yourself."_

_"Kaa-san...Do you think that...If I didn't buy that mask and let Iemitsu-oji buy it that...would it have saved him?" Takeshi sat up slowly and looked down at his hands. Tears started to gather in his eyes and a sob escaped his mouth. "Maybe if I would have noticed, I could have pushed him out of the way...Why did it have to be him...?" His mother wrapped her arms around him and rubbed his head. Takeshi took the embrace and continued to sob. "Why him, Kaa-san? Why couldn't it have been me? I know Iemitsu-oji and Nana-obaa-san hate me for killing their son and I'm sure that Natsu will hate me too..."_

_"Takeshi, don't even think that stuff. No one hates you. And do you really think Tsuna-kun would want to see you dead?" Umi said as she let out her own silent tears._

_"No." Takeshi answered in a small voice. "He wouldn't want anyone to die...and he wouldn't want to see me die...but..."_

_"But nothing. You got him that mask because you knew it would make him happy. You cared enough that you used what you had to get him that mask. You were, and still are, his best friend. We raised the both of you together and you two were always together. You know what he would want and what he would want is to know that you are alive and safe." More tears streamed down both their faces as the dim sun was setting over the horizon, darkening the room they were in. "And think about how your father and I would feel if you died. We wouldn't know what to do. We wouldn't blame anyone for it, but we would miss you so much. So please, don't ever speak like that again, okay?"_

_"Okay. I'm sorry, Kaa-san." Takeshi said as Umi got a small smile on her face. "Kaa-san..."_

_"Hai? What is it, Takeshi?"_

_"Do you think Tsuna is in a better place?" Takeshi said before letting out a yawn._

_"Yes. He is probably watching over us right now. He can see how you're feeling and probably feels sad because you don't have your usual smile." Hearing this, Takeshi gave a small hum before closing his eyes and relaxing._

_"Then I'll smile...So Tsuna can be happy..." Hearing the even breathing and no more talking, Umi laid her son on his bed and tucked him in. She got off the bed and placed a kiss on his head before heading to the door._

_'Tsuna-kun...You definitely have a great friend.'_

* * *

_"Tou-san! Kaa-san! Tadaima! Can we go to Nana-obaa-san's see Natsu!?" As an eight year old Takeshi walked into his dad's sushi bar, he noticed that all the lights were turned off and all the chairs were up. "Oyaji? Kaa-san?" He walked past the curtain separating the bar from his home and left his shoes at the door. "Hello? Is anyone here?" He heard a noise coming from upstairs and walked up to hear the voices of his parents._

_"I'll go call a doctor. You just get some rest, Umi." Stopping at the door, Takeshi listened while his parents talked._

_"No. It's okay. We both know a doctor can't help anymore. It was bound to happen eventually." Umi said while Takeshi gave a confused look._

_'What was bound to happen? What are they talking about? Why would Kaa-san need a doctor? Is she sick?' All these questions popped up on the young eight year old's mind._

_"But...What about Takeshi? I can't raise him by myself. What about when he's older and needs his mother's wisdom?" Takeshi could hear the desperation in his father's voice._

_"You won't need to raise him by yourself. I'm sure Nana-chan and Iemitsu-san would be glad to help you." Umi said in a small voice as a cough escaped her throught._

_"What are you talking about? Why would Tou-san need to raise me by himself?" The two looked shocked when they saw Takeshi at the door with wide eyes. "What's going on? Why does Kaa-san need a doctor? And what was bound to happen? Kaa-san, are you going somewhere?"_

_"Takeshi..." Tsuyoshi looked down with tears gathering in his eyes. His fists tightened up and he continued to look down._

_"Come here, Takeshi." Doing as he was told, Takeshi rushed to his mother's side. "Let me see your hand." The child held up his hand for his mother to take it into her own weak one. "I'm sorry, but I am leaving. I am leaving very soon."_

_"What? Where are you going? Why can't we go with you?" Takeshi asked while Tsuyoshi gave a chocked sob._

_"You can't go with me, Takeshi. I'm going to go see Tsuna-kun." Getting what his mother meant, Takeshi started to get tears in his eyes as well. "I'll make sure to tell him all about how you've grown up. I'll tell him about how his family is doing and how great of a brother you've been to Natsu-kun."_

_"No! You can't go, Kaa-san! You can't leave me too!" Feeling her hand slip from his, Takeshi grabbed Umi's hand with both of his and continued to cry out. "I don't want you to go! I want you to stay with us! Think about how we will feel! You can't just leave us!"_

_"I'm sorry, Takeshi, but I have to go. Who else is going to tell Tsuna-kun about all of this?" Takeshi continued to deny this and shook his head. "Just remember one thing, Takeshi...I love you." With those last words, Umi's body became lifeless and her eyes wouldn't open._

_"Kaa-san!? Kaa-san! No! No! No! No! No! No! No!" Seeing the state his son was in, Tsuyoshi grabbed his son into his embrace. Takeshi continued to cry into his dad's chest while Tsuyoshi let out his own silent tears._

_'First Tsuna...Now Umi...I swear I won't lose you, Takeshi. We won't let anyone else we care about die if we can help it.' Tsuyoshi thought as he steeled his resolve._

* * *

_"Poor boy. Just two years ago he lost his best friend, now his mother died." Takeshi heard this, but didn't do anything._

_"What do you think will happen to him? Mentally I mean? I hope he doesn't become a delinquent." Someone else said._

_"Come on, Takeshi. We should get going." Tsuyoshi said as he grabbed his son's shoulder while glaring at the two people._

_"Tou-san...Can I go somewhere first?" Tsuyoshi gave his son an unsure look, but Takeshi reassured him it was fine. Believing him, Tsuyoshi let his son go. Takeshi walked to the Namimori shrine and walked last the fence._

_"What do you think you're doing, herbivore?" Turning around, Takeshi saw the ever stoic Hibari Kyoya. "You are not aloud past the fence."_

_"I need to go see something. Please just let me go." Takeshi said with a saddened and desperate look. After giving a hard stare, Hibari let him go._

_"On one condition. I will go as well to make sure you don't do anything." Takeshi looked reluctant, but nodded his head. As the two walked, a silence fell over the two. When they finally stopped, Hibari looked confused as to why there was a grave marker in a small opening._

_"This is what I came here for." Takeshi said as he walked up to the grave marker. He looked down at it and pulled something out of his pocket. It was the top half of a lion mask. He put it on the marker and stepped back. "He was friend and he died. I come here often to see him." Hibari didn't say anything and just watched. "You know...I've contemplated suicide before. Whenever that happens though...I just think about what he would think if I did." After a few seconds of silence, Takeshi started to walk away and walked past Hibari. "I know you don't care about any of this, but... Thanks for letting me get this all out."_

_"...I will make sure nothing happens to this..." Hibari said in a quiet voice, making Takeshi stop in his tracks and get a smile on his face._

_"Thank you." Hibari gave a nod and started to walk away. "So does this make us friends?"_

_"Next time I see you, I'm going to bite you to death."_

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. Sorry if it sucked, but oh well. The next chapter should be up later today, so you can look forward to that. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to R&amp;R and have a nice day. Bye-onara!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Next update! This is all my present for not updating much. I hope you're all happy with it. Before we start, there is something I wouldn't have thought I would do, but oh well. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: **A Mistake

"That's all there is to it." Yamamoto said with a soft expression.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was like that for you." Enma said with a remorseful look.

"It's fine. Like I said, we've learned to deal with the past and live on. We still feel sad when we think about it, but we know we have people to help us through that." He heard the other mumble something with his head down. "What? I couldn't hear you."

"I said that it must be nice to know you have people who care for you like that." Enma heard Yamamoto make a sound and look up to see him with a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about? You have people who care about you. Me being one of them." Enma looked down with his hair shadowing his eyes. "Huh? Kozato? Are you okay? Was it something I said?"

"Yamamoto..." The taller one looked down, but was shocked when Enma pushed him down and ended up kissing him on the lips. They heard something hit the ground and looked to see Natsu staring at them with shock.

"N-Natsu!?" Before Yamamoto could say any more, Natsu turned around and ran away. "Natsu, wait!" Yamamoto quickly pushed Enma off of him and quickly ran to catch up with the younger one.

"Wh...This feeling..." Enma stood up and held his chest. He started to walk away while muttering to himself. "I should apologize." Just as he left, the bushes rustled to show Shishi standing there.

He calmly walked towards the lower part of the mask that Natsu had and looked at it.

"...Na...tsu..."

* * *

"Natsu! Wait up, Natsu!" Yamamoto yelled out as he ran after the kid.

"No! Takeshi-nii is a liar! I don't want to see you again!" Natsu yelled back as he ran.

"Natsu, you need to slow down and be carful! Listen to me for a minute!" The blond didn't listen and continued to run. As he ran, Natsu didn't see that he was running onto the street when the light flashed for walkers to wait. Yamamoto heard a loud honk and went wide eyed when he saw a truck heading for Natsu with its breaks making a screeching sound. Hearing the sound, Natsu also went wide eyed.

"Look out!"

"NATSU!" Yamamoto ran quicker and took a big leap. He tackled Natsu and the two rolled off to the side. He ended up slamming his back on a light pole and let out a grunt before going unconscious.

"Oi, are you two okay!?" The driver asked as he ran towards the two.

"Takeshi-nii! Takeshi-nii! Wake up! Please, please, please wake up!" Natsu exclaimed as tears ran down his face.

"I'll call an ambulance right now!" The man said while Natsu continued to shake Yamamoto.

"Please be okay, Takeshi-nii. I'm sorry I made you make that stupid promise. Just please be okay." As Natsu was crying over Yamamoto, he didn't see the pair of eyes watching them.

"Be safe."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you have it. I'm sorry if this chapter really sucked, but I couldn't figure out what else to do without extending past what I would like. I still hope you enjoyed it and let me say this. No. This will not end up as an 8000/0080 thing. I was bored and that came out of it. So until next time, bye-onara!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And here is an update for you all. This one is clearly a short one and that's because I wanted to give you an update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Note: My shotacon mode may have been active while making this...**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Khr

**Chapter 8: **Don't Go

'Hm...It hurts. What happened? Why am I in pain?'

Those were the first thoughts Yamamoto had when he woke up. His eyes were still closed, but he was awake.

Feeling something in his hand, he moved his thumb around it and figured out that it was another hand.

"Takeshi...Don't go...Like you..."

'Hm? Natsu? I'm i holding Natsu's hand?'

Slowly opening his eyes, Yamamoto was met with a bright light, but quickly got use to it.

He looked to the side to see that he indeed was holding Natsu's hand while the young boy slept soundly next to him with the blond's head resting on the bed.

That's also when Yamamoto noticed that he was in a hospital bed and that his friends were sleeping around the room.

"Take...Stay...Promise..."

"It's okay, Natsu. I'm here. I won't be going anywhere. We made a promise, so I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Not without you." Yamamoto whispered as he rubbed the hand that was in his own.

He felt something move on his other side and turned his head to see Shishi laying next to him, just staring through the mask holes.

"...Okay...?"

"Yes. I'm okay. Thank you for coming."

Shishi nodded his head and snuggled closer to the taller male.

Yamamoto got a worried look on his face.

"Aren't you afraid that the others will wake up and see you?"

Shishi shook his head stayed quiet.

"...You won't...leave...?"

Yamamoto went a little wide-eyed at this, but got a soft smile.

"No. I won't leave you or Natsu."

Feeling himself get tired, Yamamoto started to close his eyes with a content smile.

'Because I like both of you.'

* * *

"When is he going to wake up?"

"Stop asking! You're irritating me!"

"Takeshi-nii, please wake up."

'Hm...Five more minutes.'

That's when he recognized the voice and opened his eyes to see all his friends around his bed.

"He's awake."

"I can't really sleep with all the talking, can I?" Yamamoto said with a small laugh.

"I thought you would leave us. You can't leave me. You made a promise." Natsu said as he started to cry into Yamamoto's chest.

"Sh sh. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere without you. Like you said, I made a promise."

"Should we give them some time?" Kyoko whispered to the others.

"It looks like they need it." Chrome answered back.

They all quietly exited the room.

* * *

"It's good to know that he's okay." Kyoko said as they walked down the hall to find a vending machine.

"True, but...I wonder what was the promise those two made was."

They all got a pondering expression.

"I can tell you. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

They all turned around to see Nana standing with her husband with some flowers.

"That would be much appreciated."

Nodding her head, Nana led them all outside and onto a bench.

"Let's see...It was after Takeshi-kun had met Kyoya-kun..."

**_END CHAPTER_**

**And there you all go. Again, I'm sorry if it was too short and sucked, but...Oh well.**

**Now I won't be promising a definite date on when I'm going to update, or that I'm even going to update quickly, but I'll ****_try _****and get something else out later.**

**On a different note. For those of you who noticed, I tried to change my style of writing. I wanted to know of you like this one or my old way better, or maybe you didn't notice at all. To see a bigger difference, you should read the latest chapter of my other updated fic.**

**Thank you in advance for those who answer and anyone who just leaves a review, favorite or follow. It is much appreciated.**

**So! Until whenever, bye-onara!**


End file.
